The Peter Pan characters are so mean that
by Katherine NotGreat
Summary: Герои ПП насолько суровы, что...A one-shot piece of humour - dedicated to Kitty Darkhart, theladyfuchia, Dollfayce and other colleagues that enjoy this fandom!


**J.M. Barrie was so mean that in the final chapter he himself made the alarm clock in the crocodile's belly stop.**

Писатель Дж.М.Барри настолько суров, что в финале сам остановил часы в животе у крокодила.

**J.M. Barrie was so mean that in order to cut down ex****penditures in his play he made a single actor play all male roles.**

Писатель Дж.М.Барри настолько суров, что в целях экономии бюджета пьесы заставил одного актера играть все мужские роли.

**J.M. Barrie was so mean that he never told the readers who was Jane's**** father and whether his name began with the same letter or not.**

Писатель Дж.М.Барри настолько суров, что так и сообщил читателям, кто же из персонажей пьесы стал отцом дочери Венди.

**Fairies in Neverland were so mean that they actually don't believe in peop****le.**

Феи на острове Нетинебудет настоько суровы, что не верят в существование людей.

**Tinkerbell was so mean that in the end of the novel she lost faith in herself and died.**

Фея Динь настолько сурова, что по окончании пьесы разуверилась в собственном бытии и умерла.

**The Redskins in Neverland were so mean that they refuse to speak common English.**

Индейцы на острове Нетинебудет настолько суровы, что отказываются говорить по-английски.

**Tiger Lily was so mean that she never married. **

Дочь вождя Тигровая Лилия была настолько сурова, что так и не вышла замуж.

**Gentleman Starkey was so mean that he brought up the Piccaninny kids to be proper **_**British **_ladies and gentlemen.

Джентльмен Старки настолько суров, что воспитал туземных детишек настоящими леди и джентльменами

**M**** was so mean that he refused to sell his memoirs to J.M. Barrie.**

Мистер Сми настолько суров, что отказался продать авторские права на свои воспоминания писателю Дж.М.Барри.

**Mr. Smee was so mean that after leaving Neverland he never returned anything ****from Captain Hook's treasures to the British authorities.**

Мистер Сми настолько суров, что по возвращении в Англию так и не вернул ни одного артефакта в британскую казну.

**Mr. Smee and Gentleman Starkey were so mean that they refused to follow their commande****r into the jaws of the croc to keep his company.**

Мистер Сми и Джентльмен Старки настолько суровы, что отказались последовать примеру своего капитана и так и не составили ему компанию во чреве крокодила.

**Nana was so mean she threatened to bite any child of ****the Darling family who tried to get out of bed (for urgent needs) at nighttime.**

Собака Дарлингов Нэна настолько сурова, что после известных событий грозилась укусить любого, кто ночью спустит ноги с кровати

**Michael Darling was so mean that he made his Mum ****stay by his side at going-to-bed time exactly on evenings when the Darling parents were to go out.**

Майкл Дарлинг настолько суров, что заставляет маму долго укладывать его спать именно в те дни, когда родители собираются куда-то сходить вдвоем.

**John Darling**** was so mean that he made his sister do all his maths home assignments, but nevertheless was wearing glasses himself.**

Джон Дарлинг настолько суров, что все задания по математике за него делает сестра, а очки носит он.

**John Darling was so mean that he refu****sed to join Hook's crew only least he should be demanded to clean the deck of the **_Jolly Rodger._

Джон Дарлинг настолько суров, что не вступил в команду капитана Крюка лишь из-за опасений, что его наверняка заставят драить палубу.

**Aunt Millicent was****so mean that she started to talk about Wendy's getting married when the latter wasn't even 13.**

Тетушка Миллисент настолько сурова, что будучи сама старой девой, пыталась сплавить родную племянницу замуж, когда той не исполнилось и тринадцати.

**Aunt Millicent was****so mean that she always kept her money in the bank competing with that of Mr. Darling.**

Тетушка Миллисент настолько сурова, что свои сбережения хранит в банке-конкуренте учреждения, где работает мистер Дарлинг.

**Aunt Millicent was so mean that H.G. Wells had t****o give her his manuscripts for approval before sending them to his editor.**

Тетушка Миллисент настолько сурова, что автор сдает ей на проверку свои рукописи еще до отправки в редакцию.

**Mr. Darling was so mean that while his children were missing, he never l****eft Nana's "house" even to fulfill his duty towards Mrs. Darling.**

Мистер Дарлинг настолько суров, что после исчезновения детей отказывался покидать собачью будку даже для выполнения супружеского долга.

**Mr. Darling was so mean that he invented "child planni****ng" years before notorious Margaret Zanger did.**

Мистер Дарлинг настолько суров, что изобрел планирование семьи задолго до печально известной Маргарет Зангер.

**Mr. Darling was so mean that when he retired, he made his son-in-law change houses with him in or****der not to climb the stairs.**

Мистер Дарлинг настолько суров, что после выхода на пенсию заставил зятя совершить родственный обмен, только лишь бы не подниматься в квартиру вверх по лестнице.

**Captain Hook was so mean that he never offered Wendy something to**** drink before making her walk the plank.**

Капитан Крюк настолько суров, что даже не предложил Венди выпить для храбрости перед тем, как отправить ее по доске в море.

**Captain Hook was so mean that he had the nerve to declare that no children loved him – afte****r having left behind for dunno-how-many-years his own 7 children from Anne Scott (Duchess of Buccleuch).**

Капитан Крюк настолько суров, что на исторической родине его семеро детей, нажитых от леди Анны Скотт так и не дождались положенных алиментов

**Captain H****ook was so mean that he never returned to Oxford to finish his studies (let alone handing in his thesis)**

Капитан Крюк настолько суров, что так и не вернулся с Нетинебудет в Оксфорд закончить обучение. И диплом так и не защитил, нехороший человек…

**Wendy Dar****ling was so mean that she nearly made Captain Hook faint in front of his own crew.**

Венди Дарлинг настолько сурова, что из-за нее капитан чуть не лишился чувств на виду у всей команды.

**Wendy Darling was so mean that she never actually kissed Peter Pan – and**** by that gave modern film directors and producers many ideas for plot improvement…**

Венди Дарлинг настолько сурова, что так и не поцеловала Питера Пэна. И пришлось нынешним режиссерам восполнять это досадное упущение…

**Wendy Darling was so mean that even on ****her wedding day she wished it to be cancelled.**

Венди Дарлинг настолько сурова, что даже на собственной свадьбе мечтала только о том, чтобы она не состоялась.

…**.And Peter Pan was so mean that he continued to take away Wendy's daughters, granddaughters and g****reat-granddaughters, until finally an impertinent Russian middle-aged housewife decided to put an end to it and went into fanfiction writing!!!**

А Питер Пэн настолько суров, что еще не одно десятилетие спустя прилетал за потомками Венди, пока, наконец, одной больной на голову российской домохозяйке средних лет с двумя детьми и знанием двух же иностранных языков это не надоело…. И решила эта дама податься в писатели….Что тут началось…

**THE END**

**(тут и сказке конец)**


End file.
